Just Stay The Way You Are
by akai410
Summary: Your everything is just right Kookmin inside


JUST RIGHT

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Terdengar teriakan yang menggemparkan dunia yang berasal dari dua namja yang sukses membuat seluruh manusia dalam Bangtan's headquarters ini segera berlari ke sumber suara

"Kenapa apa yang terjadi? Kenapa berteriak?" tanya seorang namja berwajah mulus layaknya princess

"J-j-j-jimin hyung, Jimin mengecil hyung!" Heboh namja berperawakan alien tapi masih tergolong lelaki tampan kepada lelaki princess tadi sambil menunjuk kearah Jimin objek yang mengecil itu dan langsung saja mata bulat itu semakin membulat

"Ada apa apa yang terjadi? Kenapa berteriak dua kali Tae?" Tanya namja berdimple yang baru saja datang karena dia berada 3 meter dari ruangan itu bersama namja bergigi kelinci di belakangnya

"Hwaaaaa.. Kookie hiks... hiks... bagaimana ini hwaaaaa..." tangis mini Jimin sambil berlari menuju sesosok yang ia panggil 'Kookie' tadi dan dua orang yang baru saja menapakkan kakinya di ruangan itu langsung memasang expresi terkejutnya

"Chim? Kenapa semakin mungil?" Ujar Kookie yang sebenarnya adalah Jungkook

"Taetae" adunya sambil menunjuk ke arah Taehyung

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau apakan dia" tanya Namjoon, yang ada dimplenya itu

"Tadi itu aku baru saja dari labnya Jin hyung, membuat sebuah experimen, aku ingin menunjukkannya pada Jimin tapi aku tersandung dan jatuh membasahi Jimin" jelas Taehyung

"Lab ku? Kau membuatnya berdasarkan apa?" Seokjin bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dia membuat benda aneh-aneh dilabnya

"Itu hyung buku yang waktu itu aku temukan di gudang. Lalu saat aku membuat sesuatu tapi tak menyangka berakhir begini" paparnya lagi

"Tae hyung, bagaimana jika Jimin tak bisa kembali? Aku merasa semakin menjadi seorang pedofil" Jungkook berucap setelah lama diam semua mata mengarah padanya tak terkecuali Jimin yang masih ada dalam gendongannya

"Ck... Jimin yang biasa saja sudah seperti anak kecil dan aku merasa mengencani anak kecil, dan sekarang dia menjadi mini semakin pedofil saja" ujarnya lagi

"Ya! Jadi selama ini Kookie menganggapku anak kecil eoh?" Ucap Jimin dengan bibirnya mengerucut, manisnya batin semuanya yang ada di sana, untung saja Jungkook ingat jika suasana sedang menegang jika tidak entah apa yang terjadi pada bibir itu

"Aigooo, imutnya Jiminie" deklarasi Taehyung dan Jin bersamaan

"Biarkan Jimin bersamaku saja, jika kau tak mau menjadi pedofil" ujar Taehyung sekali lagi dan saat Jungkook akan melayangkan sebuah jitakan sayang pada Taehyung namun dihentikan Namjoon dan ia langsung menyeret Jungkook dan Jimin yang berada di gendongannya

"Sudah kalian pergi sana, biar semua ini kami yang selesaikan. Jangan membuat perang dunia lagi dengan Taehyung" ujar Namjoon dengan sedikit mengacak rambutnya, dia bosan melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang selalu perang dunia

"Dan jangan kembali sebelum aku memerintahkan kalian untuk kembali" titahnya lagi dengan penuh penekanan dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari mereka dan ia menutup pintu Bangtan's headquarters yang sebenarnya adalah ruang dance di universitas mereka

.

.

.

.

Berakhir disinilah couple Kookmin ini mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Jungkook yang mengandeng tangan mini Jimin menyusuri jalanan kota, mereka terheran di taman ramai sekali entah apa yang terjadi mereka berhenti sejenak untuk melihatnya. Disana terlihat ada sepasang kekasih sepertinya acara proposing terlihat gesture khas seseorang yang proposing pasanganya tapi entahlah mereka memilih tak peduli toh mereka jalan-jalan agar Jimin lupa kalau dia telah terminimalis. Mereka menyusuri taman kota di sambil berbincang sampai Jimin berhenti berjalan dan hanya menatap lurus kedepan, Jungkook yang heran mengikuti arah pandangnya dan tersenyum

"Chimchim mau itu?" Tanyanya pada Jimin, dan yang ditanya hanya menatapnya dengan berkedip lalu menganggukkan kepalanya

"Baiklah tunggulah dibangku itu aku akan membelinya" ujanya berlari menuju abang jualan es krim, dengan patuh Jimin berjalan menuju bangku yang di katakan Jungkook padanya.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa menit Jungkook pergi lama sekali, terserang rasa bosan dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk berkeliling taman. Langkahnya harus terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang berdiri di hadapannya yang tak lain adalah badut dengan membawa banyak balon, dan badut itu menyerahkan satu balon padanya, tak jauh dari tempaynya berdiri Jungkook mengamatinya ia tersenyum melihat cara Jimin mengambil balonnya. Acara itu harus terpotong saat ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya, ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang melihat noona-noona yang tersenyum padanya

"Apa kau sendirian? Bisa kita jalan bersama?" Tanya yeoja tersebut, ia hendak menjawab tawaran itu namun terhenti karena sura cempreng khas anak kecil menjawab

"Jangan sentuh namjachingu seseorang dengan sembarangan" ucap Jimin menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit itu

"Cutee apa dia adikmu? Lucu sekali" ujar yeoja itu, saat ia akan menyentuh Jimin, Jungkook mengangkat Jimin dalam dekapannya dan mendudukkannya di bahunya

"Bukan dia kekasihku. Maaf mungkin kau bisa cari seseorang yang lain" jawab Jungkook, setelah mengatakan itu mereka kembali pada bangku taman dan duduk di sana

"Kookie lama sekali beli es krimnya dimana?" Tanya Jimin karena menunggunya cukup lama

"Maaf tadi aku mampir ke sebuat toko dan lihat" Jungkook memasangkan telinga kucing pada kepala Jimin

"Kau terlihat lucu chim hahahaha" Jimin menatapnya sebal saat begini saja dia bisa bersikap manis, apa memang benar Jungkook seorang pedofil? . Acara makan es krim itu mereka lewati dengan khusuk sambil memandang langit yang mulai berubah warna. Kekhusukan itu harus berakhir ketika

"Apa Jin hyung dan Taehyung hyung sudah menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan mu?" Ujar Jungkook saat tak ada pesan masuk dari ketiga hyungnya itu, Jimin yang menatap raut wajah Jungkook yang seperti itu sedikit menyesal

"Kookie maafkan aku, aku merepotkanmu..."

"Aku janji tak akan seperti anak kecil lagi! Aku akan merubah sifatku ini!"

"Aku juga akan melakukan diet dengan benar dan tak akan aku meminta Tae untuk membuatkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh lagi untukku! Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku!" Ungkap Jimin panjang lebar sambil menahan air matanya

Jungkook menatapnya heran apa yang dimaksud Mini Jiminienya ini dengan diet dan bertingkah layaknya anak kecil?

"Diet? Untuk apa chim?" Tanya Jungkook

"Hiks.. sudah 5 tahun kita jadian tapi Kookie tetap saja dingin padaku. Saat aku melihat tv kemarin ada sepasang kekasih yang berkata dia semakin menyayangi yeojachingunya karena dia melakukan diet. Aku pikir jika aku diet akan merubah sikap Kookie padaku" jelas Jimin

Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdrop ria, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya ini berpikiran seperti itu?

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan cairan yang dibuat Taehyung hyung?" Tanyanya lagi

"Aku cerita pada Taetae jika aku akan melakukan diet, lalu dia bilang kalau dia menemukan suatu buku semacam buku ramuan dan katanya ada yang bisa membuat diet lebih cepat, tapi jadinya begini" papar Jimin pada Jungkook dengan menundukkan kepalanya, Jungkook menghela nafas sebentar lalu di tangkupnya pipi Jimin dengan kedua tangannya,

"Dengarkan aku, harus ku katakan berapakali padamu Chim? Kau selalu saja membahas tentang kekuranganmu, tapi saat aku melihatmu sekeras apapun kucari, aku tak menemukannya. Your everything is just right. Kau tak perlu merubah apapun, Stay just the way you are and i don't want anything more so don't you change a single thing about you. Cause your everything is perfect..." ia menjeda perkataannya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Jimin

"Aku minta maaf. Aku selalu bingung harus bersikap bagaimana saat aku hanya berdua saja denganmu. Tapi sungguh aku tak berbohong i love you just the way you are"

Bolehkah Jimin menagis sekarang? Sungguh ia tersentuh dengan perkataan Jungkook yang tadi dan tiba-tiba saja sekumpulan asap mengelilinginya dan...

 _ **Poof...**_

"Waah... aku kembali yaaaay!" Sorak Jimin kegirangan dan memeluk Jungkooknya.

"Terimakasih Kookie aku mencintai mu" ucap Jimin dengan memberi kecupan pada pipi Jungkook

Jungkook hanya tersenyum lega, kekasih imutnya ini sudah kembali ke bentuk asalnya. Dia tak perlu lagi merasa menjadi seorang yang pedofil, karena memang beginilah Chimchimnya.

"Baiklah sekarang kita beri tahu Jin hyung dan yang lainnya jika kau sudah kembali seperti semula" ajak Jungkook dengan mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya itu dan mereka berjalan kembali menuju headquarters mereka.

.

.

.

"Sudah kau campurkan semuanya?" Tanya Seokjin pada Taehyung

"Sudah hyung, tinggal kita beritahukan pada Jungkook dan Jimin" jawab Taehyung dengan senyum sumringah. Sudari tadi mereka mencari jalan keluarnya, menghabiskan berjam-jam lamanya untuk mencari jalan keluarnya, saat ia akan mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang membuka pintu lab, dan melihat kearah pintu yang terbuka itu, dan Jungkooklah yang membuka pintu itu

"Oh Jungkook-ah baru saja kau akan ku telpon, mana Jimin?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook. Yang di tanya hanya diam saja, sampai seseorang dibelakangnya keluar

"Taaadaaa! Jiminie sudah kembali" sorak Jimin kembali di hadapan keduanya dengan senyum yang menampilkan eyesmilenya

Keduanya menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, bagaimana bisa dia kembali sebelum mereka memeberikan ramuan untuk mengembalikan Jimin

"Eeehh?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Teriak Taejin bersamaan, dan hanya dibalas cengiran khas anak kecil oleh Jimin

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook kenapa kau tak memeberi tahu kamu hah?!" Teriak Taehyung penuh emosi

"Aku yang menyuruhnya biar menjadi surprise untuk kalian" ujar Jimin dengan senyum uang tak kunjung luntur

"AAAAAHHH!? Terlambat Jiminie sia-sia saja kita membuat semua ini?!" Teriak Taehyung kesal, dia berlari ke arah Jimin dan Jimin yang merasa dirinya terancam langsung saja berlari menghindari Taehyung yang siap menjitaknya kapanpun dimanapun, Jungkook yang akan menghentikan Taehyung terhalang oleh suara hyungnya

"Jeon Jungkook" Jin membuka mulutnya setelah terpause cukup lama

"Ya hyung?" Jawab Jungkook santai

"Kenapa kau tak memeberi tahuku hah? Sia-sia jadinya tahu begini aku pergi saja dengan Namjoon membiarkan Taehyung mengurus semuanya sendiri" ucap Jin dengan melancarkan aksi cubitan ganas pada adik tersayangnya itu

"Aw.. sakit hyung. Dengar Jimin hanya mau membuat surprise untuk kalian dan kenapa kau mau saja membantu Taehyung, ak- Aw! hyung sakit! tunggu dengarkan aku- aw hyung!" Jungkook gagal menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena hyungnya tanpa ampun dan terlalu ganas menyerangnya, entah kenapa Jin ikut membantu Taehyung. Ia sejujurnya mau saja pergi dengan Namjoon tadi tapi puppy eyes Taehyung berhasil meluluhkan hatinya dan sekarang adiknya sendiri tak memberitahu dirinya jika Jimin sudah kembali, biarkan saja Jungkook menerima cubitannya toh dia juga salah, dan semua ini berawal dari buku sialan Taehyung dan ya entah apa namanya

.

.

.

.

END

A.N :

End dengan tidak elitnya, maklumi saja ya minna-sama/ readers-nim, saia author baru yang beralaskan nekat mempublish ff abal ini

Yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya Thankyou beary much~

Mind to review?

Thankyouuu ^^


End file.
